Why I Came
by Savagely74
Summary: My name is Aston Hemos, 31 year old, returning to my favorite ghetto pizzeria ever since my childhood. I don't remember a lot of my childhood, but I assume it was well. I came here today to watch over my favorite animatronics, even if they have forgotten me. Well, most of them...
1. Chapter 1: First Day At Freddy's

Hello, it's me, Aston Hemos. You don't much, in fact anything, about me, but I can't say much. I was hired as a security guard at my favorite pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! From my childhood, it was the best pizzeria around! I am so glad it came back.

It's 12AM now on my first night, I search around the pizzeria with my tablet, which was hooked up to the cameras. At first, I saw nothing, but by 1AM, I noticed that one animatronics left their position. I think its Bonnie!

"_What the fuck?! Moving animatronics?! What did they do to the place?!" I thought._

I looked back at my phone to see the messages my boss sent. I overlooked one that stated, word for word,"These animatronics cannot be shut off too long, or their servos lock and they would be able to move freely. Be sure to avoid any... Accidents, namely the animatronics stuffing you into a spare suit, killing you in the process, in the supply closet on account of the animatronics seeing you as an endoskeleton, by using your doors, lights, cameras, and tons of courage."

_"Oh my... Just why?! My favorite characters are left on a mode that allows them to move and that if they find me, they would see me as an endoskeleton and stuff me int. a spare suit, killing me. And what kind of job makes you adapt in these fatal conditions for 4 fucking dollars an hour?!" I thought._

I checked through the cameras to see Bonnie had moved to the supply closet. I checked around other cameras to see It was just Bonnie active. At 4AM, I had 42 percent of power. Surviving was easy so far, just very scary. Then, Bonnie appeared at my door, which I shut quickly. I heard the animatronic say something. I thought I was crazy.

"Hey! What gives? Come on endoskeleton, you aren't supposed to not have a suit on!" A voice said.

I could only assume it was Bonnie.

"I'm not a endoskeleton, I'm a human!" I replied.

"Wait, what?" Bonnie asked.

I opened the door, hoping that I wouldn't die. Bonnie examined me and felt my skin.

"Aw, damn it! made the same mistake twice. I'm sorry. My name's Bonnie. Soooo... What's your name?" Bonnie said.

"Err, Aston. Aston Hemos. So uh, Why WERE you coming to my office?" I said.

"To look at the new guard of course!" Bonnie said with excitement.

"What happened to the old guard." I said with great fear.

"He quit." Bonnie said.

"Oh. I thought he got...stuffed." I said slowly.

"He didn't, but he quit on the first night. He didn't even care he was only going to get a few dollars in pay. So, sorry for scaring you. I'd like you to see the others, but they aren't active on the first night. They would also think of you as an animatronic." Bonnie said.

Bonnie is smarter than she looks. She caught on fast. I heard a bell ring. It was 6 AM.

"I gotta go. Bye Aston!" Bonnie said quickly.

I saw Bonnie to back to her original position. I say there for several minutes to collect my thoughts, then left. I saw the manager outside.

"Hello Aston! Glad to see you aren't dead. Come back tomarrow at 11:55 PM!" the Manager said.

"Give me a 8 dollar raise then get the hell out my damn face. You Ass!" I yelled.

"Now you calm down young man! Where the hell do you think coming off like that?!" The Manager yelled back.

"I could have died! You wouldn't even care, would you?" I retorted.

"You are still standing! And I truly hope you are tomarrow morning with a better attitude." The Manager said.

"When I get a raise." I reminded him.

"You get 8 per hour, so are you happy, crybaby?" The Manager said.

"Thanks. Now if you will, I'll be going." I said.

I can't believe that worked! Now that I know that Bonnie will help me get through this, and I tricked that fat ass out of money, the rest of the nights should be a breeze.


	2. Chapter 2: Doors Keep Me Alive

Aston woke up and prepared his breakfast. He cooked grilled cheese and bacon. Yeah, if he is working at Fazbear's, you really shouldn't have expected him eating fresh, tasty, exotic foods. Afterwards, he had prepared his coffee, he decided to unwind with television. He had a pretty uneventful day. But when the clock had its hands on 11:49 PM, he got into his car and headed down to Fazbear's. When the clock ticked 11:58 PM, Aston had arrived. He walked inside to find his boss.

"Hello Aston. Better attitude now, I see." The manager said.

"Whatever. I'm here, I know what you are doing, let's just finish the night." Aston said quickly.

"Sure. And I hope you don't mind the locks. Gotta keep all endoskeletons in check." The Manager said.

He locked the doors with thick, steel padlocks.

"Woah, woah, hey now. Let's not do that." Aston said nervously, as he worried if something went arwy, he would always have somewhere to flee.

"Ain't talking shit now huh? Oh and by the way, my name is Eram Thgin. Use it. Eram Thgin said.

Eram walked outside and locked the last lock. The watch Aston had on beeped at 12 AM. Aston ran inside his office. He saw Bonnie in it.

"Hey Bonnie. Apparently, you roam freely early then anyone else." Aston said.

"I do, in fact. So, you ready to meet the others?" Bonnie said happily.

"No. I don't think they will think me as of a human. I read in a Fazbear manual that they see anyone after 12AM, they recognize them as an endoskeleton." Aston said.

"But I don't." Bonnie said.

"Well, when you came up real close, you noticed. But, it's like you didn't want to believe I was an endoskeleton." Aston said.

"Well, I kinda didn't." Bonnie said.

"Yeah. So, for my safety, I have to stay here. The doors keep me alive. Maybe you should go. They might catch suspicion." Aston said.

"No. We will show them that you are human." Bonnie said with courage.

"I don't think they will just do that. They want to see another endoskeleton, or would rather think I am an endoskeleton than human at first glance." Aston said.

"This isn't up for debate. Let's go now." Bonnie demanded.

"Nah, I will stay here, ok?" Aston said.

Bonnie grabbed Aston and put him over her sholders.

"Let's go." Bonnie said.

"Wait, wait!" Aston yelled.

Aston hit the button and the door had closed, which made Bonnie flinch and drop Aston into his office.

" Aston! Open the damn door!" Bonnie yelled.

"Sorry, but I ain't coming out tonight." Aston said.

"Like hell you won't. We have to prove that you are human." Bonnie said.

"Just leave! I'm not ready to die by those animatronics!" Aston yelled.

"They are great animatronics when you meet them! You don't always have to be scared. You aren't little anymore." Bonnie said.

Aston was reminded of his childhood, being bullied and bullied until his first two fights, in which earned him respect, friends, and athletic opportunities at his middle school. But, after high school, he had no friends, became depressed and dropped out of college. But of course, Bonnie didn't know.

Aston sighed.

"Well if you won't let me in, I wait till you guard is down. Or wait until the others find you." Bonnie said with irritation.

She walked away. She saw Freddy, Chica, and Foxy.

"So, what is it? And does it like pizza?" Chica asked.

"I don't know, but if we like it, an endoskeleton should too." Bonnie said.

"An endoskeleton. Well, he would be breaking rules without a suit on, if I do so correctly remember." Freddy said.

"You'd be right." Foxy said.

"Well, let's go meet it and get it suited." Freddy said.

Freddy and his friends started to head for Aston. Bonnie tuned her guitar, waiting for Aston to be caught.

Chica walked over in the East Hall. Aston closed the East door.

Bonnie ran to the West Hall. Forced, Aston closed the West Door.

"Oh my god. Damn you Bonnie." Aston said.

She sat there and waited for the power to go out. A couple of hours later, Bonnie started to move back to the stage.

"Damn not now! 6am already?" Bonnie said quietly.

Foxy suddenly ran down the hall past Bonnie. As he got to the shut door, he knocked on it and peered at the window. He was utterly surprised looking at Aston. Aston stared him dead in the eyes.

"Aston? Aston Hemos?" Foxy asked.

"Foxy." Aston replied.

Aston looked at the time and saw it was 6:10 AM.

"Come on. Is he really keeping his self here?" Aston said.

Foxy was struggling to stay at place as he wanted to continue his chat. He started to move towards the Pirate Cove slowly. Soon enough he reached it and deactivated.

Aston left his office and the building slowly, grimly.

"This is what Fredbear's Family Diner turned into." Aston said quietly.

He got in his car and drove away.


End file.
